


The Demon's Toy

by SinpaiCasanova



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, Demon Blood, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: It's just not fair, is it?





	1. Chapter 1

He knew this was a bad idea, meeting up with a stranger through a dating app. But when you're lonely and starved for affection anything can appear appealing and innocent. So when Mark got a message from a user named 'Daddy Dark' he didn't really think much of it, this is Tinder we're talking about after all. So after a few cheesy pick up lines and a light hearted conversation through messenger, Mark felt comfortable enough to meet Dark in a public place. Dark's profile picture was a bit odd though, a black and white portrait of him in a suit, the white button up underneath opened a bit at the top to add to the already thick sex appeal this man had going on. His hair was styled just right, the jet black waves of silk hung down in front of his eyes a bit, creating a very powerful allure. Mark definitely wanted to see him up close, and if things went down that path, take him home for the night. So, with his lucky flannel and a pair of black skinny jeans hugging his toned frame in all the right ways, Mark quickly fixed his hair and then left the house. They were supposed to meet at a bar on the far side of town, and in all honesty, red flags were going off inside Mark's head due to the location of the bar, a shitty neighborhood that was notorious for shootings and carjackings. But Mark being the idiot he is, ignored them and drove to the bar. The place called "Hell Above" had its parking lot on the other side of the street, which should've been another sign for Mark to just hightail it out of there and never make contact with this man again, but once again he ignored his gut feeling and parked across the street. He didn't even get three feet from his car before a hand wrapped around his mouth, a strong smelling cloth covering up his nose and mouth as his vision began to fade and the struggling stopped. Mark's body fell limply against the frame behind him, strong arms scooping him up and tossing him into the trunk of a nice Bentley. The captor closed the trunk and climbed into the drivers side, peeling out of the parking lot and heading toward the nicer side of L.A.

After about two hours, Mark's eyes finally tried to open, the heavy lids rising and falling as his blurry and disorienting vision made it almost impossible to see anything clearly. But while his vision tried to correct itself, his body was slowly becoming aware that it was cold and unable to move. His arms were tightly chained to a thick steel bar attached to the wall, his legs shackled to the footboard of a gothic looking bed, only giving him enough room to bend his knees but any other movement just wasn't possible. But if that wasn't terrifying enough, the bitter cold wrapping around his body reminded him that he was completely exposed. Panic began to set in, filling his veins with an icy sense of dread as his heart started to pound, matching the erratic rate of his breathing.   
"Oh God, this can't be happening.. Help! Please, somebody help me!" Mark screamed as loud as he could, hoping and praying that someone would come to his rescue. After a few minutes of constant calling and crying out, the door to the room slowly swung open.  
"If you insist on screaming like that the entire night, I'm just going to have to gag you. Your voice is already giving me a headache." A deep and slightly distorted voice spoke from the shadow of the doorway. Mark squinted his eyes, trying to see the body that belonged to that terrifying and strangely seductive voice. The man stepped into the room, a smirk painted on his slightly gray and pale lips. Mark felt his heart stop, this was the man he met on Tinder, the one that used chloroform to kidnap him and bring him to wherever they were.  
"Dark?" Mark whispered, suddenly afraid of his own voice as his captor sat down on the side of the bed, staring down at his naked form with piercing crimson eyes. This man couldn't be real, he looked dead with his pale gray skin and pitch black hair. Dark reached out his hand, chuckling when Mark flinched, Dark's cold hand cupping his warm cheek.  
"You're quite a rare beauty, Mark. I just knew you'd be perfect, so strong and gorgeous. I just had to have you."  
Dark cooed, leaning down to press his lips against Mark's in a gentle kiss. Mark felt tears sliding down the sides of his face, his lips tingling with a strange cinnamon flavor as Dark licked at his bottom lip. Mark wouldn't dare open his mouth, pursing his lips together to deny Dark what he wanted. In hindsight that probably wasn't a good idea, seeing as Dark had complete control over him and a bit of a nasty temper. A heart stopping growl rumbled from deep inside Dark's chest as he pulled away, grabbing something Mark couldn't see from one of the carts placed next to the bed.   
"Open your mouth." Dark commanded, holding up a cock gag. Mark's eyes went wide, shaking his head as he tightened his pursed lips. Dark narrowed his eyes, trailing a cold hand down Mark's bare chest, sliding down his abdomen and ghosting over his length. Icy fingers wrapped around his flaccid cock, squeezing rather harshly and forcing a gasp to break free from Mark's now opened mouth. Dark moved faster than lightning, tossing a small pill into the back of his throat before shoving the cock gag into his mouth, forcing him to swallow whatever drug Dark just gave him. The gag was tightly fastened around his head, preventing him from speaking at all.  
"Safe word is red. Use it only if you absolutely need to." Dark grinned, standing up to shuffle out of his clothing. How the fuck was Mark supposed to be able to say the safe word if he couldn't speak? Exactly, that was the point.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mark shook with fear as Dark grabbed a few horrific looking toys from the cart, a few he actually recognized. One was a cock ring and the other one he could identify was an anal plug. Neither of those things looked appealing to Mark, but what he didn't recognize was the BDSM bar Dark was about to fasten him to. The bar would go between his legs, with his wrists and ankles bound to it so he was forced into a position where his ass would be lifted up and exposed, on display for Dark to do what he pleased. But first, Dark had to get Mark aroused. It wouldn't be fun if he was the only one having any of it. That's where the drug came in to play, sending volts of pure  lust and desire throughout Mark's body, effectively making him like a bitch in heat. He could already feel the first few waves washing over him, clouding his helpless mind in a dense fog so that all he could think about was getting off. Dark wasn't helping his condition at all, taking his rapidly hardening cock in his freezing cold hand as he stroked and worked him up into a raging hard on. Mark moaned against the gag, sweat already beading on his forehead as his skin heated up to an uncomfortable degree. His chest was heaving, sucking air in through his nose as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His mind couldn't focus on anything else but the intense throbbing of his cock, begging for constant attention from this sociopath sitting next to him.  
"You seem to be over heating, let me help you with that." Dark purred, turning to grab a bowl of ice cubes from the cart behind him. Dark picked up a single cube, placing it over his throat, dragging it down his hot skin slowly until he reached Mark's erection. The hostage shivered as the ice was dragged up his shaft, resting on the head of his cock for a moment to melt. Mark didn't even notice the hollow tube Dark was holding in his hand until he lubed it up and inserted the smooth metal into his urethra. The sensation was highly uncomfortable, but it wasn't painful.   
"You're so responsive, Mark. You're going to be my favorite toy..so sensitive." Dark murmered, placing the ice cube over the tube, letting the freezing water fill the tube and chilling the inside of his sensitive cock.  
Muffled screams of agony poured out from around the gag, what sounded like the word "red" was said over and over again, but fell on deaf ears as Dark continued his torturous act of cock play.  
"What was that? I can't quite understand you. Are you trying to tell me something?"Dark chuckled, grabbing the end of the tube as he slid it in and out of Mark's tip. Mark tried to say the safe word again, practically screaming it before Dark pulled out the tube and slipped the cock ring onto the base of his dick. A brief sigh of relief came from his filled mouth while Dark unlocked the shackles from around his wrists and ankles. But the relief was short lived. Dark flipped Mark over, lifting his ass into the air as he fastened him to the bar. Mark struggled as best he could, but the raw lust rushing through his veins left him in a strangely submissive state. His mind was screaming at him to fight back and try to escape, but his body wanted all nine inches of Dark's cock stuffed into his unwilling ass. He's never bottomed before, always considering himself a top with no interest in taking it up the ass. But it seems this time he didn't have a choice, Dark was going to rape him and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it. His face was buried into the mattress as Dark kneeled behind him, a cold sensation resting against his rim before his brain registered what it was. Ice cubes.  
Mark wiggled and squirmed as it was pushed into his hole, screaming from the uncomfortably odd feeling that soon filled him to the brim. He had no choice but to let this happen, he only hoped that Dark would grow tired of the torture and just fuck him already. Maybe if he just gave him what he wanted he'd let him go. Tears were saturating the sheets under him as the icy water dripped out of his ass while it melted. More garbled sounds of pain and pleasure spilled out of his gagged mouth, drool running down his chin since he couldn't swallow properly. Mark felt the bed shift behind him, then a slick pressure pushing against his hole. This was going to hurt, a lot.   
Dark grabbed a hold of Mark's trembling hips, slowly easing his thick cock into his unprepped entrance. More tears and whines of agony poured from him, filling the room in its sickening sounds while Dark filled Mark's virgin ass with his dick.  
"Remember, the safe word is red." Dark muttered, laughing as he pulled his hips back, then quickly snapped them forward. Mark's body jolted upward, a mix of sensations and emotions rushing through him as Dark began to ruthlessly fuck him into the mattress. On the one hand, he was relieved to finally have something fill his needy hole, bringing him a sad sense of fulfillment. But on the other hand, a sociopath was raping him and he was most likely going to die here and no one would even know he was dead. No one but Dark, that is. But even though his mind hated this, his body was loving every second of it. His own body had betrayed him, forcing moans and gasps from his throat while Dark rammed into his prostate repeatedly, bringing on the first of many dry orgasms he would be experiencing tonight. He was Dark's personal whore, a fuck toy he could use over and over again until he grew tired and disposed of him.   
It seemed like hours had passed before this abuse became way too much for his body to handle. By his count he had suffered seven dry orgasms, his release still held back by the cock ring that had turned his cock a deep shade of red. His ass was sore and reddened from the constant slapping of Dark's hips against his bare cheeks and thighs. He was so close to passing out, having exhausted his vocal cords while screaming the safe word over and over again. Even though the gag was stuffed down his throat, he was sure that Dark had heard him, he just chose to ignore it. But much to Mark's relief, Dark was getting close. He could feel his thick cock twitching and pulsing as a deep groan rumbled from his throat, Mark's ass being filled with a stranger's cum as one last dry release worked it's way out of his body, thick strands of pre dripping from his dick as the pressure built up. Mark assumed that Dark was done with him, but he had completely forgotten about the anal plug that Dark now held in his hand. The lubricated rubber plug was swiftly inserted into Mark's ass as soon as Dark pulled out, keeping his cum where it belonged as Mark tensed up and groaned, slumping down into the mattress as he passed out. Dark grinned, he had succeeded in completely destroying this beautiful man, rolling him over as he unclasped the bar and the gag, pulling his body free from the restraints so he could breathe. The last thing to go was the cock ring, which Dark pulled off with his mouth, harshly sucking the cum out of Mark's fucked out body, snapping Mark back to consciousness for a brief moment. His hips bucked as sweet relief washed over his exhausted body. But Dark had one more surprise for him, pulling off without swallowing as he placed his lips against Mark's and forced his tongue into his mouth, filling it with his own release. Mark wanted to gag, the act leaving an odd taste of bitter saltiness in his mouth as Dark pulled away and covered his mouth with his hand, pulling out the cock ring from between his jaws as he smirked.  
"Swallow." Dark commanded, chuckling at the disgusted look on Mark's face as he obeyed.  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. You're going to be here for a very long time, my sweet." Dark pulled his hand away, grabbing something from the cart before bashing it over Mark's head, knocking him out cold.

 


	3. Chapter 3

A slight ringing in his ears brought Mark back to consciousness, his tired mind unable to open his eyes at first. He could hear his own harsh and ragged breathing, filling the silent room, as well as the ticking clock on the wall. As Mark's heavy body came back to life, an agonizing pounding in his head consumed him. It all seemed like a bad dream, but the pain in his lower back and the shackles around his wrists and ankles told him otherwise. Mark's eyes snapped open, scanning the darkened room as he pulled against the restraints. He could still feel the plug stretching out his hole, as well as Dark's cum that filled his ass. It left him with a gross and uncomfortable sensation, knowing that a strangers bodily fluids were in such an intimate area. Then another disturbing thought send a wave a fear through his trembling body. He could have a disease now, possibly one that can't be cured. Mark always practiced safe sex, never taking that kind of risk if he were to hook up with a stranger. Not like it ever happened much, Mark wasn't exactly known for being a stud. He could count on one hand how many partners he's had in the twenty-eight years that he's been alive, most of them being male except for that confusing time he dated a girl in high school. He was always careful, always playing it safe. But this time was different, this time he ended up raped and chained to a bed by a sociopath. He knew he never should have listened to Felix, meeting up with a stranger though a shitty dating app was bad news. Wait, Felix..  
Before Mark left that evening he mentioned to Felix where he was going to be, sort of as a safety precaution. The police would be able to find him if they traced his phone, considering he even still had it on him. He hasn't seen his clothes or anything he had with him since he first woke up here. A small glimmer of hope lit up Mark's heart, he could still get out of this alive if Felix hurried. How long has it even been since he was taken? There were no windows in this room, only a wooden door that was currently closed and presumably locked. He could've been here for days already, by the sound of his cramping stomach and the dry feeling in his mouth, that was probably the case. Mark stiffened, eyes snapping over towards the door once he heard heavy footsteps coming down a set of stairs. He must be in a basement somewhere, or maybe in a storm cellar. His erratic breathing picked up as the door knob jiggled and turned, the wooden barrier between him and this psychopath swinging open slowly. Light poured inside the room, illuminating Dark's intimidating figure as he stepped inside and flipped on the lights. Mark squeezed his sore eyes shut, gasping from the cool breeze that hugged his bare body. Dark smiled, holding a glass of water with a bendy straw in one hand and a bowl of something hot in the other.   
"Good morning, pet. I trust that you've slept well." Dark's ruby eyes shone with a hint of malice, driving a steak into Mark's heavy chest that made it difficult to breathe. Should he speak? What happens if he does something wrong? Dark scared the ever living shit out of him, and the thought of a torturous death didn't sit well within his already upset stomach. Mark slowly and hesitantly nodded his head, afraid to say or do anything to upset this unstable man. But Dark wasn't a man, was he? His skin was a sickly gray as well as cold to the touch, his eyes ruby and a bit sunken in. This was no man, this was a monster and Mark was his prey. Dark grinned, showing off his slightly pointed canines as he sat on the edge of the bed. Mark flinched at the horrific sight, his captors teeth stained crimson as a drop of blood slid down the corner of his mouth. What was this thing? A few creatures came to mind right off the bat, none of them making him feel any better.  
"I brought you some nourishment, you've been asleep for a few days now. Wouldn't want you getting dehydrated, now would we?" Mark's throat went dry, his worst fears confirmed in a matter of seconds. No wonder his body felt so shitty, he was surprised he didn't have bed sores by now.  
"Don't worry, love. I took great care of you during your little rest. Your sheets are clean, your body scrubbed, and your catheter removed. I thought it might be best to wait until you're awake to try and feed you. Although, I could have just ran an IV in the mean time."  
Catheter?...you've gotta be kidding me. It was disturbing to hear Dark say that, but as a few sickening flashbacks came to his mind, it didn't surprise him to know that Dark liked urethral play.   
"Are you thirsty?" Dark offered him the cup of water, placing the straw up to Mark's chapped lips as he rapidly nodded his head. Within seconds the water was gone, inhaled through the straw so quickly that Mark thought it would come right back up. His stomach was so aggravated that even water felt like a belly full of knives. Dark chuckled, placing the empty cup on the cart next to him as he held the steaming bowl in his hand. Whatever it was smelled familiar, like chicken noodle soup you'd get from a can.   
"I figured we should go over the rules and guidelines to make your stay here a bit more..comfortable." Dark picked up the spoon, blowing on the tan broth before he brought the spoon down to Mark's mouth. He was right, it was the same shit he used to eat as a kid, the comforting meal now tainted as he swallowed the soup.  
"I don't have very many rules, but if they are broken you will be corrected. I find physical violence to be quite handy when training new pups." Dark grinned, laddeling more soup into Mark's mouth as he continued.  
"Rule number one; you will refer to me as Master or Sir. Rule number two; you are not to leave this room unless I allow it. That means you may never see the light of day for as long as I allow you to live. Rule number three; you belong to me. Never refuse me, I own your body now. It's mine to do with as I please. And rule number four; don't ever try to escape. I will find you, no matter where you try to hide. You'll never be rid of me. Punishments will be given at my discretion, some more severe than others. But just know that I do it to correct your behavior, not to harm you." Dark placed the half empty bowl down on the cart, caressing the side of Mark's tear stained cheek with his cold fingers.  
"I think you're really gonna like it here. Perhaps after your bath I'll let you meet the others."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Mark tensed at the thought of more people being exposed to this sort of treatment. How many others did he have? What sort of condition were they in? Dark seemed like he knew how to "care" for his toys, meaning he must have been doing this for quite some time. Mark's stomach twisted and churned, threatening to force back up the soup and water Dark made him swallow.   
"I'm going to start the bath, I'll be back for you in just a moment." Dark smiled, his eyes sharply contrasting what his mouth was displaying. This creature was not to be trusted, but something in his voice made Mark want to trust him. Dark stood, gathering up the dishes in his hands before leaving the room. The door was left open, letting Mark peer out into the hallway to see a metal shelf filled with medical supplies. There were needles, catheters, bags of IV fluids. Things that only a hospital would have. How Dark got a hold of it was beyond him, but then again he also had access to chloroform. It appeared as if Dark was prepared to treat serious illnesses and injuries if something like that happened. Mark's head fell back against the pillow, his arms and legs were sore and stiff, the muscles feeling overstretched and torn. It would be a miracle if he made it out of this alive, and Dark looked as if he was planning on keeping Mark alive for a long time. Heavy footsteps caught his attention once again, drawing his eyes back towards the door. Dark was standing in the doorway, key twirling around his pointer finger as he leaned against the door frame.  
"Are you ready to get cleaned up, pet?" Mark swallowed thickly, hating how exposed he was to this monster. A quick nod of his head brought Dark closer to him, the key sliding into the lock on the shackles to set him free. If he really focused and fought hard, maybe he could escape. The idea sounded appealing, but that little voice in the back of his head warned him not to try it. Dark's threat of hunting him down was something he didn't want to test out, this creature would go to the ends of the earth to find him again even if he did escape.  
"Nice and slow, now. Wouldn't wanna hurt yourself." Dark cooed, helping Mark sit up once the restraints were removed. His limbs have never felt so heavy and useless before, the pulsing burn radiating through his body was enough to make a tear roll down his cheek as he dragged his stiff legs over the side of the bed. Dark pulled Mark's arm over his shoulder, steadying him as he stood up on his trembling legs.  
"I know your muscles are a bit sore, the warm water should help remedy that though. At least it always works for him." Dark soothed, helping Mark as they walked out of the room and into the dimly lit hallway. This place didn't look like any house he'd ever seen, with it's odd architectural structure and slightly medical appearance. The walls were stark white, matching the laminate flooring in the hallway. There was nothing else down here besides the room Mark was in and the shelf full of things that shouldn't be there. Dark assisted Mark up the set of wooden stairs, stopping to open the door at the top which had a keypad lock on it. Mark intently watched as Dark punched in the code, eyes following his finger carefully.   
1-4-0-8..  
The lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing an entire area that appeared to be just a normal living room, complete with furniture and a television that looked as if it was twenty years old. Dark had a few odd decorations as well, from oil paintings to tiny clay statues, it just didn't seem to make any sense. Mark was lead into a smaller room, bathtub filled with steaming water that left a thick fog of condensation on the mirror and walls. Dark shut the door behind them, locking it to make sure his hostage couldn't escape that easily.  
"Bend over, pet." The creature purred, pushing his hand down on the center of Mark's back. His chest touched the cold surface of the counter, tears filling his eyes as he felt Dark's hand hold him still. The rubber plug was still stretching Mark's hole, keeping Dark's seed where he thought it belonged. The handle was firmly gripped, his captor wiggling the plug slightly just to torment him a bit.  
"Can you still feel me, filling up that tight little ass of yours?" Dark pulled slightly, a few drops of his cum sliding down the back of Mark's thighs as the plug was slowly removed. A wet pop made him cringe as the toy was tossed into the sink, the rubber surface slick with cum and blood that made his stomach twist.  
"Come on, pet. Time for a bath, then I'll let you get a little acquainted with a few of my other toys." Dark's cold breath hit the back of Mark's neck, sending a wave of goosebumps up his back. There was no way this thing was human, at least not anymore. There were humanoid characteristics that he possessed, but his behavior and the way he spoke made him seem ancient, like he's been around for centuries. The thought made his head spin, hardly noticing that he was now sitting in a tub filled with hot water that reddened his tan skin on contact. But for some reason he didn't mind the heat, only that Dark's hands were running up and down his bare body, scrubbing the dirt and cum off of his flesh with soapy palms. The entity bathed Mark like an infant, being surprisingly gentle despite the rough way he's treated him thus far. Once he was clean enough to fit Dark's standards, the water was drained and Mark was lifted out of the tub.   
"Would you like to meet them? They're quite a lovely sight." Dark grinned, drying his hostage off before tossing the towel onto the sink. Mark swallowed thickly, hesitantly nodding his head as Dark lead him out of the bathroom towards another room on the opposite side of the house.  
"Play nice, he's not very..stable." Dark warned, unlocking the wooden door that had thick scratches and cracks running down the center of it. Whoever was in here had tried to get out, further cementing the reality that was staring him dead in the face. There was no escape..


	5. Chapter 5

Mark stared at the damaged door, noting the several different kinds of locks that kept whomever was in there from escaping. It was far too quiet, making him believe that the person was dead or dying. Dark smirked, unlocking the door before slowly opening it. Mark peered inside, afriad to say anything that might startle or upset this person. He had no idea what state they were in, perhaps they were violent and that's why Dark had to keep them locked away. The first thing Mark saw was the scratched up flooring, chunks of carpet missing with the wood underneath chipped away. There were bloody fingerprints and a few human fingernails laying on the floor, showing that this poor creature had attempted to claw his way out through the floor. Mark's stomach churned, threatening to spill it's contents from the grisly sight. Dark placed his hand on Mark's back, pushing him further into the room. The walls were scratched to shit and smeared with blood, eerie messages scrawled across the pale green surface varied from 'help me', to the number of days they were here, to 'God will give me justice'. The person held captive was here a total of two years from what Mark could gather, crushing any hope of escape that he still had.  
"Speak calmly and slowly, I'm not sure what seeing another human will do to him."  
Another human? So Dark is a monster. That definitely didn't help to ease his nerves as he inched his way into the decrepit bedroom. Calling it a bedroom would be a stretch though, seeing as the only thing in here was a mattress laying up against the wall. There were no windows, no furniture. Just a dirty mattress with a small figure curled up in a ball, clutching a stuffed doll with green hair close to his chest. Unstable seems about right, the poor guy resorting to stuffed animals for comfort.   
"H-hello?" Mark called out softly, watching this person intently as he stirred. Dark stood in the doorway, motioning for him to continue. Mark swallowed thickly, stepping on the stained mattress and trying not to cringe.   
"Anti? Or are you Jack today?" Dark asked, his face expressionless. The boy rolled over, staring up at Mark with a pair of piercing blue eyes that made him shiver.   
"Jack, Master. Anti is sleeping." The boy answered, paying no mind to the man standing next to him. Mark arched his brow, trying to make sense of what he just said. Who was Anti? And why was Jack referring to him as if he were in the room.  
"Mm. I must have tuckered him out last night then, hm?" Dark chuckled. Jack nodded, fresh bruises and bites appearing on his arms and neck as well as rope burns around his wrists and ankles. So he was the person Dark was referring to when he said "others". Since Jack seems to have dissociative identity disorder, he would have more than one personality living inside his head. Anti must be the other personality, the one that's strong enough to take Dark's abuse.   
"Who's this, master?" Jack asked, his meek little irish voice breaking Mark's heart.  
"He's your new playmate. I figured you and Anti might want someone to play with during the day, as well as at night." Jack's face lit up, hugging the handmade doll tightly. It looked like a superhero, with a red, hooded suit and a blue mask that covered it's eyes. A tuff of green yarn poked out from under its hood, matching Jack's faded locks.  
"Really?! Oh, thank you master! He's perfect!" Jack squealed, standing up to wrap his thin arms around Mark. Dark smiled, hand clasped around the door knob.  
"Play nice, I don't want to come back and find him in pieces like the last one."  
Jack huffed, pulling back as a blush covered his cheeks.  
"Nathan was mean, saying that Anti was just in my head. He proved him wrong though.." Jack frowned, once again squeezing the doll tightly. Dark rolled his eyes, closing the door and locking it as he walked away. Mark was now left alone with an unstable boy that had a violent personality looming inside his head. This situation was getting worse, leaving Mark in a state of petrified shock. Jack sat down on the mattress, patting the spot next to him eagerly. Mark hesitantly obeyed, sitting crossleged next to Jack as he tried not to show how afraid he really was. But Jack could see it, gazing into Mark's watery eyes with a look of concern.  
"You want him? He makes me feel better when Anti isn't here." Jack offered the stuffed hero to his new companion, giving Mark a small smile. Mark was afraid to refuse him, unsure what he would do if he was rejected. His hand reached out, taking the doll from Jack's hands with a forced smile.  
"His name is Jackieboy man, he's a super hero." Jack chirped, showing Mark his cape that he could remove. This would be cute if he wasn't so terrified of meeting Anti, the one that dismembered a grown man in cold blood.   
"He's n-nice." Mark stuttered, handing the doll back to Jack with shaking hands. The boy frowned, eyes downcast as he played with the dolls hair.  
"You're afraid of me, aren't you?" His voice sounded so broken, a vast contradiction from what it was just a few seconds ago. Mark shook his head, trying to diffuse a potentially dangerous situation by lying through his teeth.  
"No, of course not! W-what makes you say that?"   
Jack shook his head, eyes flickering up to meet Mark's. He looked like a lost puppy, desperate for any form of loving, human contact. It must have been absolute hell for him, being locked away like a rabid animal for over two years. Then there was the obvious abuse, proven by fresh cuts and bruises as well as old scars and fading bite marks. This boy has seen some shit, which is probably why he cracked and Anti spawned into existence.   
"I can hear it in your tone, see it in your eyes. I'm accustomed to fear, so I know what it looks like. But I'm not the one you have to fear.."


	6. Chapter 6

Mark wasn't sure how to react, staring down at this broken boy with a head full of problems.   
"And who do I have to worry about?" Mark asked, afraid of what the answer might be. He still hasn't had the privilege of meeting Anti, and he didn't want to say something that could trigger his arrival. Jack kept his eyes on the doll, playing with the green yarn that resembled it's hair.  
"Anti is very protective over me, and he's possessive of Master. I know that you're here as a gift to me, but he doesn't like to share." His voice was as soft as a whisper but held a grave warning. This kid fit nicely into the category of trauma induced schizophrenia, or maybe some other medical term that Mark had never heard of before.  
"He isn't gonna make us..you know..right?" Mark made a suggestive gesture with his fingers, praying that Dark wouldn't make him rape this kid.   
"What do you think? You're a toy, just like me. It's only natural that Master would use us together."  
Mark felt his lungs deflate. How old was Jack? He looked like he couldn't be any older than seventeen, with his small frame and lack of facial hair. He was so skinny, dressed in only a white tank top and gray boxers. Mark felt sick, the fact that he was exposed to his boy didn't make him feel any better.  
"You can't be serious..I-I can't-"  
"You don't have a choice. Master will come back for us soon, and if we do good then maybe he'll let us out for a bit."  
Jack mumbled, shifting on the dirty mattress.   
"What do you mean, he'll let us out?"   
"Master gives rewards for good behavior, and punishments for doing things he deems as naughty. You don't wanna know what those are." The boy rubbed his bare arms, old and new scars running up and down his pale skin from past punishments. This poor kid has been though hell, why Dark chose him was a mystery to Mark. He just seemed so lonely and broken, his only company being his little doll that Mark assumed he made himself.  
"How long have you really been here, Jack?"   
The boy looked up, a hint of sorrow glimmering in his dead eyes.  
"About 826 days, I stopped really counting after the second year so I'm just guessing. What about you? You're new so it couldn't have been any longer than a week. I'm surprised you survived this long, Master must really like you."  
Mark sighed, looking at all the tally marks that decorated the walls of Jack's room. The blood smeared across the lines painted a vivid picture of desperation and pain. Would this be his fate as well?  
"Why you? What did Dark see in you?"  
Jack thought for a second, smirking as the words crawled out of his mouth.   
"Because I have something he wants. Most people that come here think that I'm crazy and that Anti is just some fucked up mental projection, but he's not. Anti is as real as I am, and he's been with me for as long as I can remember. Master is attracted to his..brutality. I'm just the softer side that keeps him in check."  
"Then why am I here? He has what he wants, so why take me as well?"  
"You're master's gift to me, for being so good. I asked for someone to keep me company, a friend or maybe a lover. I just wanted someone warm to touch, maybe a soft pair of lips to kiss. It was selfish, but you're here now." Jack smiled, scooting a little closer as his expression changed to something a little happier. Mark flinched as Jack grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. This felt unnatural and forced, but Mark had to admit that it was nice to see Jack smile like that. If he was going to be stuck here for the rest of his days, he wouldn't mind having Jack for company. The boy seemed sweet and compassionate, further breaking Mark's heart to think about how shitty he's been treated.  
"I like you, you're much nicer than the others were."   
"How many others were there before me?" Mark hoped it was a small number, unable to accept that Dark had subjected dozens of innocent people to this sort of torture.  
"Well, counting you, there's been about five or six. But none of the others could ever compare to you. You're perfect."  
Jack snuggled up closer to Mark, wrapping his arms around his new companion's neck as he climbed up into his lap. Mark stared up at Jack, unsure how he should react to this kind of forced intimacy. But he was sure that Dark was eventually going to make them do a hell of a lot more than this, and sooner than he wanted it to be. Mark hesitantly placed his hands on Jack's hips, his fingers able to feel the bones underneath the boy's bruised skin. Jack leaned in, pressing his forehead against Mark's as he closed his tired eyes.  
"So nice to feel something warm against my skin, makes me feel alive again." He murmered, breathing in the faint scent of soap that Dark used to wash Mark in. It complimented him so nicely, making Jack's heart flutter in his chest.  
"Kiss me? Please, jus' wanna feel something good for once. Please." Jack quietly begged, stray tears wetting his cheeks as he pulled Mark closer. Should he?   
Mark closed his eyes, deciding that if he could make Jack happy with something as small as a kiss, then maybe he could help him get though this shit existence. They could help each other. Jack gasped as he felt a soft pair of lips press against his. His grip on Mark tightening as he melted into the tender act. He swore he felt a spark, a small current on his tongue before Mark pulled away. And just like that, Jack felt human again.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack's lips were slightly chapped and dry, feeling a bit odd pressed up against Mark's so intimately. The boy pulled away, the ghost of a smile painted on his face as he stared into Mark's chocolate eyes. The rich color was so soothing to him, radiating warmth and compassion that wrapped around Jack's icy frame. It's been so long since someone has touched him like this, even though he could tell that Mark was only doing it to make him happy. He understood. They didn't know each other, but they'd have the rest of their lives to spend in boring conversation. It was at that moment that Jack realized he never heard Dark say Mark's name. He needed to know who he was, at least have a name to go with the lips he just kissed. Jack giggled, looking away as if he were embarrassed.  
"I never got your name." Mark smiled, actually enjoying the way Jack's laughter sounded.   
"Mark. It's nice to meet you, Jack." The older held out his hand, chuckling at how gently Jack wrapped his fingers around his palm. He was so small, so fragile and weak. Mark had to try and protect him as best he could, feeling like it was now his job to care for the boy. The door creaked open, startling them both. Dark stood in the doorway, two leashes and a pair of collars grasped in his large hands.  
"Playing well together, I see?" Dark chuckled, his scarlet orbs glinting with malicious intent. Jack slid off of Mark's lap, sitting like a dog as Dark stepped into the room.  
"Do you like this one, pup?" The boy nodded his head, bright smile pulling at his lips as the demon knelt down in front of him, fastening the collar around his neck and attaching the leash. Jack nuzzled into Dark's cold touch, looking at him with as much affection as a loyal dog would give their master.  
"Good. Are you hungry?" Jack whimpered, placing a hand on his flat stomach as it loudly groaned. The boy usually went a few days without eating, resulting in his sickly appearance. In Dark's eyes, humans were just fragile toys. Demon's didn't require food or sleep, drawing their energy from blood instead. Dark didn't have very much food here, and what he actually gave Jack wasn't even enough to stop the hunger pains he constantly felt. Dark turned his attention to Mark, eyes growing cold as he sneered at the position he was sitting in.  
"When you see this leash, you will sit like the dog you are." The demon growled, clutching the leash in his hand tightly. Mark scrambled into the desired position, cringing as his lower half was clearly exposed to this entity. The demon smirked, clipping the collar around Mark's neck with the leash already attached. Mark swallowed thickly, closing his eyes as Dark trailed his icy hand down his chest, wrapping his fingers around his cock in a tight grip. The half Korean gasped, trying not to make any noises around Jack as Dark squeezed and tugged. It was the oddest feeling, shocks of bitter cold running through his body as Dark continued to stroke his rapidly hardening cock. This was humiliating, having this creature's hand in such an intimate area while Jack was sitting a foot away. A small growl caught Mark's attention, his eyes snapping open to see Jack gritting his teeth. The boy's nails were digging into the mattress, piercing blue eyes locked on Mark. Dark chuckled, removing his hand from Mark's half hard erection as he noticed the shift in Jack's demeanor.  
"Anti, there you are." The demon purred, cupping Anti's cheeks. The entity sneered at his master, giving off a slightly static feel to the air around them.  
"I leave for five minutes and you're all over someone else, fucking pathetic, Dark!" Anti spat, growling like a rabid dog as the smile fell from Dark's lips.  
"You still haven't learned, speaking to me in such a disrespectful way."   
Anti merely smirked at Dark's little power play, he knew he was what Dark was after. He held the real power.  
"Jack may be your obedient dog, but I am not!" Anti rose to his feet, challenging Dark with those intense eyes.   
"Do you really want to go down this road again? How many times do I have to put you in your place before you finally learn?" Darks aura shifted, the temperature in the room dropping a few degrees as he slowly stood. Anti stood his ground, eyes flashing with defiance and something a little more terrifying.  
"I live for your lessons, _**'**_ _ **master'."**_ Anti seethed, stepping forward to close the gap between them. Mark was confused and terrified, watching Jack's sweet disposition bleed away into a frightening malice. Mark thought back to something Jack had said earlier, about Anti being possessive of Dark. The unwanted sexual advances must have triggered Anti's arrival. The entity coming forward to claim what he believed was his. But things didn't seem to add up, if Mark was just a gift to Jack, then why was Dark suddenly so interested in him? Was this some sort of game the demon was playing in order to coax his lover out? Something was off, Dark wanted something from Mark as well, he was just keeping quiet about it. Whatever it was wasn't good.  
"How long do you have?" Dark asked, hands cupping Anti's cheeks. The entity sighed, his body seeming to "glitch" as he leaned into his master's touch.  
"Not long, a few more seconds."  
Dark frowned, pulling Anti into a kiss that looked desperate. Mark could feel the longing that coated the kiss, proving that his purpose here was more than just for companionship. But just as quickly as he showed up, Anti faded back into the shell he was trapped within. Jack's body went limp, collapsing against Dark as the demon held him close.  
"Soon, my love. We'll be together soon."


	8. Chapter 8

Dark swept his arm under Jack's legs, lifting him up into his arms. It appeared that the boy wasn't strong enough to keep Anti around for more than a few moments this time around. His body was weak and frail, limply cradled in this demon's arms since he couldn't support his own weight at the moment. He was still conscious, dull blue eyes hooded and weighed down by his lashes. Even his skin appeared to be paler, bright blue veins running over his exposed body.   
"W-what was that?" Mark breathed, believing the things he just witnessed were a figment of his imagination. Dark glanced down at him, face expressionless as he held Jack close.  
" _That_ was Anti. I'm sure the little one has mentioned him to you beforehand." Dark bent down to grab the leash that was still attached to Mark's collar. The demon yanked hard, abruptly choking Mark as he pulled him out of the room.   
"Where are we going?" Mark asked in between coughs, his neck aching from the strain the collar put on him.  
"He needs to eat, Anti's appearances tend to drain his energy. The boy is too weak to feed himself, so you're going to do it." Dark answered flatly, tugging on the leash as he lead them out of the bedroom and into the living area. Mark wasn't sure why the leash and collar was necessary, it's not like he could leave. Dark already threatened him once before about the dangers of trying to escape, how he would never rest until he was found again. But it seemed that this creature didn't really know how to treat humans, based upon his interactions with Mark and Jack so far. He was almost like kid playing with his toys, like Mark was just something Jack could use to feel a little less lonely. But it was more than that. Anti was trapped inside of Jack's body, and the only way to get him out was to either coax him out or pull him out by force. But what Mark wasn't aware of was how important he actually was to all of this. It was obvious that Dark's attention towards him was enough to cause such an appearance, but Jack wasn't strong enough for him to stay. That's where Mark comes in to play.   
Dark is skilled in many different areas of the dark arts, blood magic being one of them. But the spell is so taxing to the host that it often kills them along with the demon trapped inside. Unless of course Jack had a strong reason to live. Someone he was desperatly in love with. The boy had already taken a liking to Mark, immediately warming up to him more than he ever had with any of the others. The only problem was that Mark didn't seem as interested in Jack as Dark would've hoped. And unfortunately for him, time wasn't on his side. Jack was growing weaker by the day, and if he dies, Anti dies as well. Dark had a remedy for that though, and soon enough Mark would be fawning over his little Jack.  
The demon pulled him towards the couch, gesturing for Mark to sit on the dirty looking upholstery. The half Korean cringed as his skin rubbed against the couch cushion, staring up at Dark as he lowered Jack down into Mark's lap. The boy couldn't even sit up, feeling like dead weight cradled against Mark's chest.  
"Think of this as a bonding experience. You're going to be spending quite a bit of time with him, better get used to it." Dark murmered, turning on the television that had been collecting dust. The first thing that came across the screen was a black and white film from the early 30's. Jack's ears perked up as the sound surrounded them.  
"I love this one." The boy slurred, weakly turning his head to watch along with Mark. The demon smiled, setting down the remote on the arm of the couch before walking into the kitchen. Mark could hear a few pots and pans clanging together, knives chopping what he assumed was some kind of vegetable. Mark didn't really know what to do, sitting stiffly against the couch with this weak and malnourished boy in his arms. Jack on the other hand was eating this up like it was the first time in years that he's had someone this close. His eyes were glued to the television, easily able to quote the scene of the film that he'd probably watched a thousand times.   
"When you compare the sorrows of real life to the pleasures of the imaginary one, you will never want to live again, only to dream forever." Jack seamlessly quoted, his weak voice synched up perfectly with the actor's in the scene. Mark eventually figured out that the movie was The Count of Monte Cristo, based on his memory of reading the novel in English class. It actually wasn't that bad, and for a moment he found himself relaxing enough to cuddle Jack a little closer. Jack was thin and frail, cold skin leeching the heat out of Mark's warm body. His heart broke for the boy, tenderly wrapping him up in his strong arms and pulling him flush against his chest.  
"Are you warm enough?" Mark asked, eyes trailing down to see Jack nod and close his eyes. They'd almost forgotten about the demon across the way, walking into the living room with a tray and a bowl of potato soup. Only that's all it was, just boiled potatoes and carrots in water. Dark set the tray down next to Mark's thigh, handing him a single spoon before turning to sit in the chair next to them.  
"Well go on, feed him. That's your supper as well so ration it wisely."   
Mark looked down to the steaming bowl of "soup" frowning at how little there actually was. But he made the decision without a second of hesitation. Jack would get every drop.


	9. Chapter 9

Mark dipped the spoon into the shallow bowl as Jack watched the black and white film that played on the television. He didn't know when Jack's last meal was, but from the look on his face it must have been days ago. For someone as poised as Dark, he certainly didn't care for Jack like he should. He was lucky that the boy was still alive. Jack hesitantly parted his lips, taking the watery broth from the spoon as Mark slowly fed him. He didn't want to shock his system by feeding the boy too quickly, that would only end in Jack losing his meal all together. Mark's stomach was still cramping from his canned noodle soup breakfast that Dark made him eat. He didn't want to put Jack though that as well, but he needed something in his stomach or he wasn't going to last much longer.  
"Let me know if you start to feel sick and I'll stop." Mark sweetly spoke, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the spilled broth that ran down the side of Jack's mouth. He felt as if caring for Jack was fulfilling some obligation to keep the poor boy alive.   
Dark didnt seem to pay the two any mind, keeping his eyes on the television as Mark took care of Jack. He didn't know what the demon would have him do next, seeing as it was getting late and things of an erotic nature would more than likely happen whether he wanted it or not. He didn't look at Jack in a romantic way, at least not yet. He saw him as an injured bird with it's wings broken, clinging to life by a thread. He felt responsible for the boy, like he was meant to protect him if he could.   
Little by little, the bowl was emptied into the boy's tiny belly. Mark fed him slowly, showing him so much love and affection. Jack hasn't been spoiled like this in a very long time, prompting him to lean up and kiss Mark's cheek out of gratitude.  
"Thank you.." He softly spoke, staring up at Mark with big blue eyes. Mark brushed his cheek with the pad of his thumb, his heart swelling at how sweet Jack was. Even after all this time, being caged and treated like an animal by a sociopathic demon, Jack still hasn't lost his sweet nature.  
"You'll have plenty of time to properly thank him after your bath, little one." Dark said, taking the tray from the cushion next to Mark's thigh.  
"What do you mean?" The half-korean hoped that Dark wasn't referring to anything sexual. He couldn't do that to Jack. Dark chuckled lowly, setting the tray on the table in the kitchen with a loud clatter.  
"Don't be so coy, darling. You're smarter than that."  
Mark's blood froze in his veins, holding Jack tightly as if that would change anything.  
"He has something that belongs to me, and you're going to help me get it."  
"Anti.." Mark whispered to himself, clutching Jack's tiny body close to his chest. Dark was after the demon trapped inside of Jack's body, and he'd do absolutely anything to get to him. Mark shook his head, rocking the boy in his arms a bit to soothe him. But Jack has been though this too many times for it to faze him. Mark was the one that needed comfort, not him. But just to make things move a little quicker, Dark pulled a small vial of deep crimson liquid from his pocket, walking up to Mark and squeezing his jaw to part his lips.   
"Be a good pet and swallow." He growled, letting Mark know that if he even thought about pulling any shit, he'd end up on the other end of Dark's wrath. Mark cringed and gagged as the bitter tasting liquid was poured into his mouth, running down the back of his throat. Dark closed his mouth and pinched his nose so he'd have to swallow if he wanted to breathe again. Reluctantly, Mark swallowed the chemicals. He coughed and winced, gagging as the copper taste coated his tongue. He had no idea what this stuff was or what it would do to him. But the moment it hit his stomach he began to feel..good.   
Warmth spread through Mark's core, heating up his cheeks as his head swam and his heart raced. Whatever Dark gave him seemed to be effecting his hormones in a very strong way, making him feel things that weren't originally there.   
"Master, what did you give him?" Jack questioned, concerned eyes locked on Mark's trembling form. Dark smirked, leaning down to take the boy from Mark's arms.  
"Don't you worry about that, little love. But I have a feeling that Mark will be a lot sweeter to you from now on." The boy nodded, keeping quiet as he watched Mark closely. Jack was confused by Dark's words since Mark was already being sweet to him. He just assumed the vial was something Dark used to keep men aroused.  
The half-korean panted as his skin began to heat up, making him think that Dark had used the same drug on him that he used the first night he was here. Sweat was beading on his forehead, rolling down his face as he groaned. His mind was consumed with thoughts of Jack. He needed to feel him, taste him, love him. The desire for this boy was all he could think about.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Mark felt as if his heart would give out, panting wildly against the mattress he originally woke up on a few days ago. His mind was a jumbled blur of heat and false passion, unable to think clearly enough to try and fight this off. Mark had no fight left in him, not after Dark practically strangled him with the collar and leash when he dragged him back into the bedroom and tied him to the bed. The half Korean tried to resist, but his efforts were pretty much useless against someone like Dark. The demon could kill him ten times over in half a minute without breaking a sweat.

The door was left open, but Dark and Jack were gone. Mark assumed that Dark was grooming the boy for the whatever he wanted Mark to do to him. The thought left his stomach in knots but ignited a fire deep in his loins. It was extremely confusing, having his mind and his body fighting for control over Jack. But his body was obviously winning, and soon his mind would want the same things.

It felt as if hours had passed before Mark heard any activity in the house. Loud and thunderous footsteps filled his ears as Dark descended the stairs with Jack in his arms. The boy had been scrubbed clean and stripped bare to make things a little easier for Mark. The demon entered the room, cradling Jack like an invalent. The moment Mark's eyes met Jack's, a chain reaction went off inside of him that left a devious smile etched on Dark's face. Mark whined deep in his throat, tugging at the restraints that bound his wrists to the headboard of the bed.  Mark's ankles were left unrestrained, allowing him to move easier once Jack was where he needed to be.

Dark placed the boy down on the bed, stepping back and letting Jack take over. He already knew what he needed to do, having gone through this far too many times to count. The last time was with Nate, and things went sour after the singer's body rejected whatever the hell Dark poured down his throat. It wasn't like Nate's death came at a huge loss to either of them though. Jack and Anti didn't seem to respond to his presence nearly as well as they do with Mark's, and Dark would most likely have killed him anyways.   
"D-dark, please d-don't make me do this." Mark choked out, his mind giving it one last shot before it gave in. The demon chuckled, cold fingertips running down the prominent bumps in Jack's back as he traced his spine.  
"I think you _**want**_ to do this, pet. Your body wants him, I'm just giving it a violent shove forward."   
The tone of his voice was far too sickeningly sweet for Mark's taste, but all thoughts abruptly stopped once Jack touched his face. The boy crawled closer to him, distracting Mark as the demon slipped out of the room and closed the door. Dark wouldn't be back for a while and Jack knew that. It was easier for him to perform if it was just him and whomever Dark captured this time.   
"It's alright, Mark. This needs to happen." Jack soothed, reaching up to unlatch the cuffs that held Mark's arms above his head. He knew that the door was locked and that Mark would be far too distracted with him to even think about running. And he was right. As soon as the cuffs were removed, Mark wrapped his strong arms around Jack's skinny waist and rolled them over so the boy was pinned under him. Mark's face was a mixture of apprehension and lust, still trying to keep himself in check so he wouldn't end up hurting the poor boy. Jack was a walking skeleton at this point and Mark could easily snap him in half if he really wanted to.  
"Jack, I don't want this. I don't wanna hurt you. Please." Mark begged, his lips spewing pleas while they kissed at the boys sharp jawline. Jack sighed, running his fingers through Mark's dark hair to try and calm him. It wouldn't be long until the liquid Dark gave him completely changed his mind. Dark told the boy that it was essentially demon's blood that Mark drank. Dark was the demonic incarnation of lust, so obviously his blood would act a bit like ecstasy. Of course there was more to it then that. Dark had been dabbling in black magic to get the desired effect he was after, although it took a few victims to perfect it. Mark seemed to be taking to it quite well and Dark was hopeful that soon Jack and Mark would be dead and Anti would finally be free.   
"You do want this, Mark. It's ok, because I want this too." Jack smiled, already feeling the small tug inside his body. Mark didn't respond after that, his mind was gone and his body was taking over completely. Hearing that Jack wanted him seemed to have flipped a switch, and all the free will he had left just evaporated into thin air. Mark's lips were suddenly everywhere, kissing Jack's face and neck as the feeling inside his chest grew exponentially. Mark's been in love before, he knows what it feels like. But emotions like that take time and effort to grow. These feelings were exploding inside his chest, overtaking his mind at such an alarming speed that his body could hardly catch up. Jack was all he could think about, all he ever wanted to think about. That small need to protect Jack had morphed into a desire to be next to him, to hear his laugh and see his smile. And that's what Dark was counting on. None of the others had taken to Jack in such a protective way, and so Mark's compassion for the boy bloomed into love in the blink of an eye.   
Love was the key to unlock the door for Anti to escape.


	11. Chapter 11

Mark kissed Jack's lips feverishly, running his hands up and down the boy's lithe body. It was pure affection that Mark was pouring out, essentially worshipping Jack like he was the most precious thing in this world. The half Korean could feel his heart flutter each time he kissed Jack's lips, his body craving more of this boy. At this point Jack was melting into the intimate act, relishing the taste of pure love and affection. He's been so touch-starved, so lonely that the second he felt such raw emotion he began to cry. Mark pulled back, his new mindset urging him to comfort Jack.  
"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Mark frantically tried to soothe Jack, kissing his cheeks to wipe the flowing tears away. It was like he was a completely different person, letting this new emotion get behind the wheel to drive his actions. Jack shook his head, clinging to Mark so tightly as he opened his eyes. He could see the change in Mark shining though, radiating such warmth and love towards him that it took his breath away. Even Anti was stirring underneath Jack's skin, feeding off of it to make him stronger. By the end of this night, Anti would be the only one left alive.

"N-no. I'm fine, jus' overwhelmed. I haven't felt anything like this from another person in such a long time, I guess I'm just not used to it." Jack admitted, and Mark frowned at his confession. The thought of Jack feeling so alone and despondent made his heart hurt. He had to make this better, needed to make his lover smile once again.  
"You don't have to ever feel like that again, baby. I love you, and I'll never leave you. I promise." Mark was speaking like a love sick puppy, letting his heart talk for him. But rather than cheer Jack up like he'd hoped, his blind profession of love just made him cry harder. Jack had been groomed for this moment, told how to respond to feed Mark's growing affection. He had to nurture the emotion in order for Anti to feed off of it. But now that the moment was here and everything was going according to plan, he couldn't do it. He was ready to die before Mark showed up, convinced that his worth was tied to Anti. But Mark's life was hanging in the balance now, and Jack was so overwhelmed with love that he couldn't watch Anti suck the life out of him. It didn't matter if Jack died, he was already knocking on death's door as it is. Dark's neglect had damaged his organs beyond repair, so time was short for him. And if he died before Anti had a chance to break through, Jack would kill him as well. This is why Dark had to go to such lengths to shove Mark into a state of mind that would have taken months or years to develop on its own. Mark was already fated to love Jack, but the boy didn't have that long to wait anymore.  
"Baby, please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong. I wanna help you." Mark sweetly kissed him again, nuzzling their noses together. His big hands were stroking Jack's cheeks, running though his hair. Mark was doing whatever he could to stop the tears. He hated seeing Jack so upset, and it physically hurt to hear him sobbing like that. But what Jack said next caught him off guard.  
"D-don't touch me. Please, I-I don't want this a-anymore. I don't w-want you anymore." The boy sobbed, pushing Mark away. Jack sat up, drawing his knees up to his chest as Mark's heart broke. He could hear Anti hissing inside his head, clawing at him to just accept his fate and let this happen. Mark's eyes were now glistening with his own tears, backing away from Jack and trying to cover himself with the blanket.

"Jack, I-" Mark started to speak, a sob cutting off his words. "What did I do?"   
Mark was confused and hurt, the storm of emotions inside his chest raging on mercilessly. Jack just shook his head, wincing as Anti tugged a little harder to pull him out of the way so he could take over. He needed Mark's love, needed to feed from it in order to escape this prison. The demon wasn't going down without a fight, and he **_would_** escape whether Jack was having second thoughts or not.  
"I-I don't w-want you to die." Jack choked out, feeling himself begin to slip away as Anti dug his claws into his flesh and drug him back.  
"What? Who said I was gonna die?" Mark questioned, missing the flash of pain in Jack's eyes as Anti threw him back into the recesses of his own mind. Jack could see through Anti's eyes, fists banging on the invisible layer of glass that separated the two. Anti was now in control, sweet talking Mark to make it seem like he was just delirious from being so weak for so long. And Mark easily fell for it. How could he not? Anti was able to masquerade as Jack, drawing the half Korean closer so the two could share another kiss. All the while Jack was watching, screaming for Mark to run or fight back, anything to save him from what Anti was about to do.

Anti pulled Mark into a kiss, hands all over him as he silently encouraged the other to go further. He'd done enough damage control to convince Mark that he was fine and that whatever he'd previously said and done was simply his mind over reacting to being touched like that after so long.  
"Marky," Anti purred, tracing Mark's jaw with his finger. "How much do you love me?"   
Mark smiled, leaning into Anti's touch like a dog seeking affection.  
"So much, baby. I'd do anything for you." Mark cooed, kissing the palm of Anti's hand, which was now a lot colder than it was before. Anti grinned, peering into Mark's soft teddy bear eyes.

"Would you die for me?"

"Yes." Mark responded without missing a beat, peppering Anti's skin with hot kisses. The demon grinned, a disturbing laugh rumbling inside his chest as he brought his hands up to cup Mark's cheeks.

"Good."


	12. Chapter 12

It's just not fair, is it? Sometimes things don't happen the way we think they will, and the evil force that threatens our heroes wins. Sometimes their best efforts aren't enough, and sometimes they die in vain. But if we're only looking at it from the point of view of the hero, we often miss the silver lining of the story. Anti and Dark have a love story in this as well, and Dark has been searching for his long lost lover for a very long time.

Jack was just a vessel, a body Anti could possess to walk amongst the living once again. It's been centuries since he's been free, trapped either in hell or in someone else's mind. Dark had figured out a way to make Anti strong enough to break free, but finding him once again took a bit longer than he anticipated. Jack was in Ireland for most of his life, but his parents had to move to America for work and so Jack came with them. The boy was soon close enough for Dark to sense, and in the course of a single night, Jack was betrayed by the person that was supposed to be watching him, kidnapped by Dark, and thrown into this new hell of possession and abuse.

Jack was beaten down for two years, training him for the moment Dark would find the right person to unlock the vessel that Anti was trapped within. Jack was broken and remolded to believe that his worth was tied to Anti, and that his only task in life was to make sure he broke free. But things changed the moment it was all happening. It wasn't just him that would die from this. Mark was now at risk, and seeing how much kindness and compassion this man had in his heart forced Jack to change his mind. He didn't want to die anymore, and he couldn't let Mark parish like this. Anti would suck the life from his body, and Jack knew all too well how painful it is to have a demonic entity drain you. So the boy tried to fight back.

It would probably be in vain, since Jack was so much weaker than Anti was at this point. But he had to try.  
"Anti, stop! Please!" Jack screamed, banging on the thick glass wall that separated him from Anti. He could see through the demon's eyes, hear and feel everything that was happening.   
But Anti wasn't listening to him. The demon had full control over Jack's body for the time being, and since Mark was all too willing to feed his craving for power, It looked like Jack was on the losing end.

Anti was now straddling Mark's lap, pressing him down into the mattress as he loomed over him. The demon was grinning, leaning down to lock his lips with Mark's and suck the life from him.  
Jack continued to beg and plead, banging into the glass with all of his might. Tiny splinters were forming where his fists connected to the wall, spidering out as the glass began to break. Jack had no idea if this would work or if this was all for nothing but he had to try and save Mark's life.

He could feel a sharp pain in his chest as the glass splintered, which meant that Anti could feel it too. The demon stopped, lips hovering over Mark's with the sole purpose of ending his life.  
"That little shit.." Anti grumbled under his breath, aggressively grabbing Mark's hair and pulling him up into the "kiss".  
Whatever Jack thought he doing to help wasn't enough. Anti had latched onto Mark's mouth, the half-Korean's eyes widening as he finally snapped out of his amorous daze. The being on top of him wasn't Jack.

Anti began to suck, pulling the air out of Mark's lungs and causing him to struggle against him. The demon held him down with little effort, relishing how strong the emotions for Jack were within Mark's heart. This was just what he needed, quickly gaining strength as he pulled the contents of Mark's soul out though his mouth. If Mark could scream, he would have. And even though Jack had tried his hardest to save him, even though things could have gone in his favor and Mark could have been saved, there was just no plausible way for it to happen. Jack was trapped within his own mind and Mark was under the spell of his own heart. Dark and Anti would come out on top this time.

Jack slid down to the floor, head resting on the cracked glass as his figure began to fade. He looked ghostly, transparent. And he knew that this was the end for him. But maybe he would see Mark in the afterlife. They were both bound to die here, and it was obvious that there would have been something between them had they met on different circumstances. That was the last cohearant thought of Jack's that Anti could hear, the demon smirking as Mark's eyes rolled back and his skin paled. He looked dead. But then again Anti had just pulled his soul out of his body, devouring it and snuffing him out like a candle in the wind.

Mark's body went limp and quiet, just like Jack's voice. Anti pulled back, letting go of the corpse under him and sucking in a deep breath. He felt..strong. Dark obviously knew what he was doing when he picked Mark. Speaking of the demon, Anti had about a few hundred years worth of separation to make up for. The door to the room unlocked after a few moments of silence, Anti's head turning as the door opened.

"Anti.." Dark breathed, stepping forward. "My love, how I've missed you." He cooed, walking to the bed and leaning down to cup Anti's face. Anti had begun to take on a few of his own physical traits. His eyes were now a striking shade of emerald amongst a sea of black, and his skin was paler and cooler than Jack's. He looked just how Dark remembered him.  
"I've missed you too, darling. So much." The demon purred, lips brushing against his lover's. Dark pressed his lips against Anti's, savoring the unique taste of him.  
No longer did they have to remain at a distance, counting the moments they did have together, however brief they were. Now they had all the time in the world.

 


End file.
